Notorious
by wish right now x
Summary: How am I suppose to know that when my dad says 'your grounded', he doesn't mean 'go to that party and have a great time? Besides, I only made it to number two on the Daily Prophet's Top WildChild list! It's James Potter he should be threatening, not me!
1. Wild Ones

The lights are off. The house is dark. The place is silent. I open the front door and attempt to drunkenly climb the stairs, silently praying that no one will here me.

Bam.

The lights flick on. I bring my hand up to cover my eyes my poor eyes that are being blinded by this light. It is obviously when I'm still a tiny bit drunk that my dad decides to go all dramatic with the lights.

'Blake Ivy Wood what time do you call this?' He shouted at me. Yes, shouted. Does he need to be so loud?

'It's only three O'clock' I told him, still trying to run up stairs.

'Come back down here Blake!'

'We'll deal with this in the morning!' I shouted back at him.

'It is the morning!'

'Whatever Dad!'

* * *

><p>Bam.<p>

Dad puts the light on again. I don't know what it is with him and suddenly putting the lights on at the moment. I think I need to tell him to stop it.

'Stop doing the whole dramatic light switch on thing.' I grumbled, rolling over and covering my head in the pillow.

"Stop going out to parties' He yelled back.

'What did I do now?' I gave in.

'Read the prophet, that may refresh your memory' He shouted again, throwing the pieces of paper at me.

Great. Just great.

It was the prophets list of the top ten 'wild childs'.

I wonder where I made it to.

Finally I found myself.

_In number two comes none other than Blake Wood, who we've watched had our eyes on since she was in diapers. Whilst both Oliver Wood and Katie Bell can control their successful quidditch teams with ease, they seem to have a much harder time controlling their teenage daughter. Throwing huge parties, swearing at the press as much as possible and being drunk every time the paparazzi's out, there is no other word to describe the queen of out of control: Blare Wood is notorious._

How dare she. How can they write about me like that.

'So now do you see the problem?' My dad asked, noticing my angered look as I finished the piece.

'Yeah! She spelt my name wrong!' I howled.

'Blake, do you honestly think thats the problem?' He asked me again.

'Yeah, she writes about me everyday and yet she thinks I'm called Blare! I am writing and angry letter to the daily prophet demanding that they fire Riley Skeeter!' I said, storming out of my bed.

'What about the position you came on the list?' My dad reminded me.

'Honestly I can not even think about that when it is out there that my name is Blare!' I told him.

'Blake, you are number two on the wild child list! Do you not think that is a cause for concern?' He scolded.

'It's ridiculous, when it comes to notoriousness, I have got to be number one!, who got to number one anyway?' I asked, now on a complete rampage around the room.

_N__umber one: James Potter. Do we need to say more? The son of the savior of the wizarding world Harry Potter had it all from the second he was born, money, fame and looks that are jaw droopingly sexy. So what did he do with all of this? He used everything he had to become one of the most scandalous teenagers on the planet. In the last year, his adventures have included getting kicked out of every bar in london, being seen with a different woman every night and throwing the infamous party at the ministry of magic. With the new year comes new gossip and new scandals, and undoubtedly James Potter will have something to do with them._

'So just because I didn't throw a huge party and almost destroy some famous building I didn't make it to number one? I could have held a huge party like that, I just wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught!' I shouted back.

"Blake, I just don't understand this behaviour!' Dad shouted at me, stomping his fist on the table. 'Why do you do it? Why do you put me through this stuff as if you're proud to be notorious? What do you want from me Blake? Is it a desperate cry for attention because I am trying here, but I need you to tell me what it is?' He shouted again.

'Dad, did you ever think that I like to party and I just have cameras following me around anytime I do so?' I asked him.

'Blake, grow up! You have a year until you leave Hogwarts. Who is going to hire the socialite who won't be at work every morning because she's hungover?"

'Oh, socialite, that sounds like a good job' I told him.

'It's the Potter's end of summer barbeque today' He told me, 'You can come if you want but none of this 'notorious' business' He warned me.

Like I'd listen to him. 

* * *

><p>'Oliver!' came the sweet voice of Angelina Weasley as she opened the door to allow us in. She gave my dad a hug before turning to me.<p>

'Hey Blake, feeling okay?' she asked me. I won't even deny it. I love Angelina. She's been like a mum to me my whole life. I went to her when I got my first crush, when I got my first period and many other times in my life. When it was a 'girl problem' that I couldn't go to dad for, it was strait over to the Weasley's for some girl talk with Angelina and Roxy.

Roxy was my best friend. Like best friend. She was amazing and though she was not as notorious as myself, she was as ignorant as me to the rules. One of the many reasons why I love her. No one else could be trusted as my partner in crime.

'Blake!' she called to me, running through the crowd to give me a hug.

'Hey Roxy!' I laughed.

'The number two biggest wild child in britain' she joked.

'Don't be jealous because you only made it to number eight! I'm ashamed of you Roxanne Weasley' I chuckled.

'So am I! I can't believe they described me as 'merely the prankster of a generation', I am so much more than that' She smirked.

'It's because you have far more decency than Wood here' A voice came from behind us, to which I turned towards to see the snickering face of James Potter.

'Potter' I snarled.

'Don't be bitter Wood that I made it to number one and you were only number two' He said, smugness filling his voice. 'It isn't that good, is it Blare?'

'Oh, I'm sorry Jamie, are you enjoying your little party?' I asked.

'Don't call me Jamie' he said through gritted teeth.

'Well then don't call me Blare! I mean, thats a owls name' I shouted at him.

'No its not, I've met a couple of Blares...' Potter started.

'What your whores?' I asked him.

In case you hadn't noticed, I hated James Potter. I loathed him. I despised him. I detested him.

'I'm bored' Roxy said out of the blue, walking off whilst Potter and I were still shooting daggers at one another.

'You do realize that I can actually get people to sleep with me without paying them to, don't you?' He told me in a threatening tone.

'Really? Because you couldn't pay me enough to sleep with you' I told him.

'So how much do you usually get paid?' He asked me. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM.

'You're an idiot' I told him. That was my response? Well done Blake, you've really outsmarted yourself now. Out of all the insults, that is the only one that managed to escape my lips?

'Isn't that an Owls name?' He mocked me, practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

'Blake!' A soft, caring voice called out to me. But I just wanted it to shut up. I needed it to shut up. I hated it as much as I hated Potter. The delicate hand fell upon my shoulder and I turned to see someone who resembled me in so many ways smiling behind me. This was Katie Bell. This stupid bitch was my mother.

I use the term mother loosely. Basically, she got pregnant and gave birth to me. Basically, she gave me her genes. So whilst she may biologically be my mother, really, she was just the person who got pregnant with the person who happened to be me.

'Katie' I stated, disgust in my voice. The tension in the air was so thick that even Potter could sense he would be choking on it if he stayed in the area. 'To what do I owe this awful visit'

'I just came to see how you are' She told me, trying to remain chirpy and ignorant to my comments.

'Fuck off' I told her pushing her out of the way and storming angrily past her.

You may need me to explain this 'unusual' behaviour.

Basically, Katie and my Dad were kind of together, and when people are together, they have sex. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you what that is though.

So Katie and Dad had sex, and sometimes when two people have sex, the woman gets pregnant.

So guess what happened to Katie?

You guessed right, she was pregnant. But at this time, she didn't want a baby on her hands, she wanted to focus on her quidditch career.

Katie thought she was too young for a baby and it would ruin her life. She had her options. She was going to either abort me or give me up for adoption.

She told my dad of course that she was pregnant, so being three years older than her, he felt he was ready to have a baby.

He even asked her to marry him.

But of course, mum didn't want a baby, she didn't want to settle down or be held back in life.

She decided not to abort me, and on the 29th April 2005, she had a little baby girl. Do you know what hurt the most? She couldn't even hold the little tiny innocent baby. She acted as if it wasn't there. She went away knowing that a part of her was still here.

That little girl was called Blake Ivy Wood.

But guess who showed up at the station the day I was about to begin my first year at Hogwarts? And guess who had been trying to weasel her way into my life ever since?

So for obvious reasons, I wouldn't consider myself a huge fan of Katie, in fact, its bad enough that people like the prophet even call me her daughter.

Its still worse that they called me Blare though.

The drinks table was calling to me and although I could imagine the disappointment on Katie's face after her attempt at bonding with me and I could feel Dad's eyes burning into the back of my head as I picked up a bottle of fire whiskey and downed it, I could barely even care. Then again, when did I ever care?

I guess thats why I'm number two then.

A bit of a rebel.

I don't play by the rules and I don't listen to the rules.  
><strong><br>**But then again, who would if you're as sexy as me?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! It's a new story which I hope you enjoy.<strong>

**I know some people are a little OOC but I'll hope you'll stick with me for what I have planned for this story.**

**Speaking of the stories future...**

_Next chapter:_

_"Finally, once this banquet has finished and you have all been released from the great hall, I would like to speak to James Potter and Blake Wood in my office. Please enjoy your meal, and remember that lessons star at precisely nine O'clock tomorrow morning'_

_"What does she need to speak to you about?" Roxy asked, shoving a roll of bread into her mouth._

_"I don't know" I replied, shaking at the thought of being so close to James again. I turned my head over to the position on the table were he was sitting. By the looks of things, he was still unable to speak, which cheered me up. Then again, on the way down to McGonagall's office, he'd probably be begging me to help him and say his name._

_Now I just needed to decide if I was going to._

**Hope you enjoy if you're reading this!**


	2. Sexy and I know it

"Blake, get up!"

"No dad"

"Blake"

"Dad'

"Blake, up"

"Dad, no"

"It's your first day back at school today Blake, I won't be nagging you to get up until Christmas'

"Well unless you leave me alone then I think I might stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but turn off the lights, I have a massive hangover"

"Yeah, because they'd let you away with being drunk at Hogwarts at Christmas"

"They let me away with it all year round" I told him, digging my face deeper into my pillow. "As long as they don't know"

"Well, you have one more year of getting away with that before you're out in the real world." He reminded me.

"Whatever" I rolled over to face him. He was sitting on the bed holding out a glass of water.

"You know I miss you when your not here" He told me.

"Really? After the way I am I'd of thought you'd be glad to get rid of me"

"Oh believe me, I will. It will be nice to have some time without chasing after you. But I just get lonely without you" He told me.

"Well that's very sweet" I told him as I took a swig of the hangover potion that I kept on my bedside table. My nose scrunched up at the taste.

"You know you wouldn't need that potion if you didn't drink in the first place" He sung.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. "Make me some breakfast and I'll get dressed"

* * *

><p>I strolled onto the platform with my head held high and everyone staring at me. I was use to it of course. Having a famous dad and making a name for myself made me well known amongst pretty much everyone.<p>

My dad helped me load my trunk onto the train, occasionally saying hello to friends he knew from Hogwarts. When I was all ready and prepared to go, he pulled me aside for a quiet word out of ear shot from everyone.

"I know you don't want to hear this Blake but you really need to be good this year." He told me. I scoffed in response, rolling my eyes at his talk. "You know what I mean, I can't keep begging for them to keep you at school, you're lucky I helped McGonagall win the Quiddich cup in 1994, but you're still on dangerous ground. So you know what that means"

My eyes rolled once again in response.

"It means no fighting, no drinking, no swearing, no pranks, no skipping classes or sneaking off to Hogsmeade..."

"Etc. Etc. I got it dad, I'll try to be good" I sarcastically remarked.

"I'm being serious" He told me.

"So am I, don't worry about me. It's yourself you should be worried about" I told him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, embracing him in a hug. "Love you daddy, see you at christmas!" I smiled, before running off in search of Roxanne.

"What do you want Potter?" I spat, as I came across him in the one of the compartments.

"To leave your presence Wood" He sang. His head suddenly turned up and looked at my face. "God, you look awful!" he announced.

"So does your face" I maturely replied.

"Don't be jealous Wood, my face is stunning" He smiled.

"Potter you have a face arse" I told him, referring to the dimple on his chin.

"Honestly Wood, Have you seen my arse? It's perfect" He told me, turning around to give me a nice look at it.

"You honestly think that is perfect?" I asked him, sarcastically. I mean I was never going to admit that he did have an incredibly sexy arse.

"Ask anyone Blake, I have the best arse you will ever see!" he smirked, "Witch Witch magazine has named it the best arse of last year in their top everything of 2020"

"Are you sure it wasn't the biggest arse of the year?" I smirked back, "Because as a person Potter you are quite frankly an arse"

"You've got a nice arse too Wood" He told me, causing a blush to rise to my cheeks. "In-fact, you've got a very nice arse indeed"

"Stop staring at my arse!" I shouted at him, though his eyes remained firmly fixed on my bottom.

"Why do you have a problem with me staring at your arse?" He asked.

"Yes I have a problem with you staring at my arse, now stop looking at it" I replied, putting my hands on my bum in an attempt to cover it.

"Are you using your hands to cover your arse?" Potter asked me.

"Can we stop calling it an arse?" I begged, "And can you stop looking at it you perv!"

"You know it's your fault Wood, you're the one that has to wear such a tight short skirt and bring up arses, otherwise I wouldn't have even looked"

"Well stop looking!" I said, still standing at the compartment door.

"Will do!" he laughed. With a sudden jolt, the train sprung to life and began to move from the station. However, with such a sudden movement, no warning and me being such a klutz, I fell onto Potter and together we somehow managed to fall on the floor.

"Ow" I said as I looked to Potter's strained face. However it didn't look angry or like some kind of ridiculous remark was bursting to come out of his mouth, it looked like an exact reflection of mine.

And that was the moment when the unthinkable happened, he leaned up and kissed me. I know, he kissed me! The boy that I've hated since birth and has hated me just as much since just kissed me. I was enjoying it for a moment, when my senses suddenly came to life and I realized what the hell was doing and who I was doing it with. I rapidly parted my face, lips and body from his and sprang to life and did the only thing that seemed decent to me at my moment of idiocy. I ran strait for the door.

And when I say ran strait for the door that separated us from the hallway, I mean I ran strait into the door.

Did I mention that I might be a tiny bit of a klutz?

Did I mention that's a huge understatement? Okay, I think I need to admit this to get over my problems.

I, Blake Ivy Wood, am a huge klutz.

There, I said it, I admitted it, it is time to stop judging me.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed, grabbing my head at the position where I knew a huge bruise lumpy thing would momentarily be forming. My face quickly turned to James', who had the same expression of shock on his.

"What the hell?" We both shouted at the same time, throwing our hands in the air to show our anger. Wow we must have looked stupid.

"Jinks!" I quickly shouted, and anything James tried to say was done.

I'm sure you all know of the grand old tradition of the game Jinks? Well, if you don't a Jinks is when two people simultaneously say the same thing. If you are first to say jinks, you are in effect the jinks master, and the person who uttered the same word and who is now jinksed, cannot speak, until someone says their name in full. In the wizarding world, we do it a little differently.

James Potter cannot speak, like literally is unable to even whisper a single word to anyone. Then the only way that he won't be jinkes any longer is if I, otherwise known as the Jinks master, say his fall name aloud, and I mean James Sirius Potter, not James, or Potter, but all together in a row.

So now, yours truly is in power and James Potter can not reveal this embarrassing situation to anybody. And I mean anybody. Not a soul will know, no ones ears will discover, not a single person's jaw will drop to the floor in shock.

Nope, this is a secret between me (because I won't tell anyone) and Potter (Because he can't!)

Oh revenge is sweet!

And power is even tastier.

"Ha!" I retorted, leaving Potter unable to speak as I skipped out of the compartment.

You probably think I'm a bit weird now don't you?

Well I am.

But nobody would have me any other way.

"Woodey!' Roxy called out as I finally entered the compartment. "Where have you been?"

"Just chilling" I laughed as I collapsed on the seat next to Lyndsay.

"With who may I ask?" Roxy asked, with a tone and an expression that suggested she didn't think I was alone and that I was having a little snog with a boy.

Not that I was.

What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"The lovely company of the firsties in the hallway" I replied sarcastically. "The smell worse each year" I remarked.

"They also look different, and then the second years look a lot like the firsties did the year before" Lyndsay commented.

Let me tell you something about Lyndsay. She is not that bright. But we love her regardless. So you have to too, kapesh?

"I've noticed that as well" Roxy replied, trying to hide her giggle.

"Thankyou!" Lyndsay announced.

* * *

><p>When we finally found ourselves at Hogwarts, things hadn't changed a lot. The girls and I were still laughing and chatting, the first years still hadn't quite comprehended that if they wanted to live, they had to stay out of our way and James Potter still couldn't speak.<p>

Brilliant.

I skipped into the great hall, so happy and relieved to find my seat at the Gryffindor table I collapsed onto the chair laughing away to myself.

"Well someone's in a good mood" Melissa said, commenting on how happy I looked.

"You have no idea" I told her cheerfully. The doors opened and the firsties began to file into the hall, all looking pale, scared and short. Some where hiding in there robes as if they were a turtles shell and others were desperately looking over the tables in search of a comforting face.

The sorting hat came out and sung it's song, we all listened and laughed. The first years took their time being sorted (they always waste their time) and finally, after Zoe Yates hat been the last person sorted into Hufflepuff, we were preparing for McGonagall to allow us to dig into our food.

"May I please have your attention!" She announced, though all eyes were already on her. Unlike previous years, her voice was quivering, almost shaky. She seemed nervous and a bit fearful. "I would like to firstly welcome our new students to our school, we hope that you feel comfortable and enjoy your time at Hogwarts. Secondly, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle comprises some six-hundred and eighty two items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. Finally, once this banquet has finished and you have all been released from the great hall, I would like to speak to James Potter and Blake Wood in my office. Please enjoy your meal, and remember that lessons star at precisely nine O'clock tomorrow morning'

"What does she need to speak to you about?" Roxy asked, shoving a roll of bread into her mouth.

"I don't know" I replied, shaking at the thought of being so close to James again. I turned my head over to the position on the table were he was sitting. By the looks of things, he was still unable to speak, which cheered me up. Then again, on the way down to McGonagall's office, he'd probably be begging me to help him and say his name.

Now I just needed to decide if I was going to.

The end of dinner and our release from the great hall came to quickly for my liking, and I soon found myself taking the familiar route to McGonagall's office, with James Potter hot on my heels. Oh, this was fun.

He caught up with me and ran infront of me, using his hands to angrily wave at me and point at his mouth.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked, faking innocence.

"I can't speak!" he mouthed to me. "Say my name!"

"I'm sorry, but I can not understand you" I replied. Potter grabbed some parchment out of his bag and quickly wrote on it.

"Say my name!" I read off the parchment. "Well, I would darling but I've forgotten it."

"What was it now, Joe? Jack? John? Josh?" I added. Potter gave me a look of idiocy, and raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Don't give me that look as if I'm immature, it won't help me remember your name any faster" I smirked.

We walked side by side in silence, Potter with a huge pout on his face. And he thinks I'm immature, he's the one that's throwing a strop. We finally reached the gargoyle that would lead to a place we'd both been many times throughout our school careers.

"What's the password?" I asked, turning to him. He began to smirk as I looked at him waiting.

"Just mouth me the password Potter" I told him. He shook his head cockily like a two year old.

"Fine, I'll guess it myself!" I announced. "Cat, Kitten, Meow, Lemon drops, Sherbert, Skittles, Starburst, Smint, Mint..." I continued listing off as much muggle sweets as I knew.

"Fine!" I gave in as I looked over to Potter, who was almost laughing at my attempt. "James Sirius Potter, now give me the password!"

"Finally, I can speak again!" He cried. "Dip Dab" he announced looking at me smugly.

The gargoyle began to turn, and we found ourselves waiting to climb the stairs. We climbed up the stairs (I managed to get through first!) and came to the massive door. I politely knocked on the door.

"Enter" came McGonagall's croaky voice.

"You wanted to see us Professor" I asked politely.

"Yes, both of you take a seat" She said, standing up and walking to her desk. We each took a seat on the chairs that we had sat on so many times before, while McGonagall reached into her desk drawer and pulled out two bulging files.

"Do either of you know what these are?" She asked, a look of seriousness in her eyes.

"Filch's list of banned products" Potter replied sarcastically.

"No" She remarked, "It is each of your detention slips, showing everything that you have each done wrong. Now what does this tell you?" She asked as she handed us each our folders.

"Mine's bigger than yours!" James whispered laughing.

"And I'm sure you have both seen this" She remarked, pulling out that famous copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes McGonagall, it is framed and on my wall" I smirked.

"Both of you are here for your final year and to complete your NEWTs to a good standard. You are both known as Hogwarts students. What impression do people get of the School if they see that we have two 'wild-childs' that we are unable to control?" She asked, ignoring my earlier comment. "This year things will be different. Neither of you seem to care for Detention so we'll see if you care about something else. You have three chances. You both seem to enjoy Quiddich, and as much as it pains me, I will have to ban you from the Quiddich team if you step out of line. If you do so again, you will be excluded for a week. If this repeats then unfortunately, I will have to expel you"

"I hope I'm not interrupting" came a voice as the fire place lit up. It was the minister of magic, Joseph Benson. "Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Wood." he nodded at us upon noticing our presence.

"You may leave now!" McGonagall announced, her voice in a worse state than before.

"Yes Professor" I answered, standing up.

"But I expect to see both of you for a meeting at this time next week, and this will become something I would like to continue" She said rushing us out of the door.

Something was definitely going on there.

* * *

><p>Chapter title from song by 'LMFAO" <p>


	3. Dirty Little Secret

We were just heading back to the common room when Potter grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to an empty corridor.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, but before I could finish, his strong hand covered my mouth and his voice whispered for me to shut up.

"There's something going on" Potter whispered to me.

"No shit Sherlock, I thought we already established that" I told him, pulling my mouth away from his hand.

"What I'm saying is we need to find out what's going on, did you not notice how scared Minnie looked?" He asked me.

"Yeah, And how do you propose we find out what's going on?" I replied, folding my arms in an irritated motion.

"Can you keep a secret Wood?" He asked me.

"What sort of secret?" I questioned suspiciously.

Suddenly, he pulled out what seemed to be a normal black cloak and a normal bit of parchment, practically shoving them in my face.

"What are you going to do with these, dress ourselves and then write the transfiguration essay we were set for homework?" I stated sarcastically.

"Ha Ha Wood, very funny" He told me and wrapped the cloak around him. I couldn't see him any more. My mouth became an "O" shape as I suddenly hit realization. An invisibility cloak.

"So whats the parchment for?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" He whispered tapping the map. Suddenly, it filled with words and pictures. "It's a map showing everyone and everything in Hogwarts at this present time"

"And now what are we doing?" I checked. With another sudden movement, I found myself pulled under the cloak with him.

"Now, we find out whats going on" He stated as we took twists and turns which lead us to the place we had just left. "By the way you totally kissed me first!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too" He responded. "Shhh" he shushed me as we reached McGonagall's office.

I stayed quiet and close to James under the small cloak, but desperately listening to what was going on.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but there doesn't seem to be anything else I can do, you understand?" Benson told her.

"No Mr. Benson I'm afraid I do not understand" She replied, almost in tears. "This school has stood through so much, even a battle on the grounds, how can you even think of closing the school down? Where will all the british witches and wizards go to learn?'

"Minerva, I feel we have no other choice. Statistics show that the pupils of Hogwarts feel 10% less prepared for real life than those who attend other schools or are educated at home. Unless Hogwarts can prove that it is a suitable school for our young wizards to attend, they will begin to be educated at home or abroad if that does not suit their parents. Other than that, the ministry have been looking at new grounds to open a new school in Cornwall, one that will be better suited to all pupils" he said, confidently observing the decorations of the room. "The school should expect regular check-ups, and I must warn you, you won't get any warning of when these will be"

"Are the people of our ministry standing for this? Most of them went to Hogwarts here! You Mr. Benson were once a pupil here, and look were you are now!" She argued.

"I am sorry Minerva, but that was many years ago, when you were not the head here" He told her.

"So do you want me to retire? I'll quite happily do it! The pupils need to be educated and Hogwarts should be the place to do it!" McGonagall cried.

"The ministry's mind is already made up! Hogwarts needs to improve its preparation of pupils or else it will be closed down by the end of the year." With his final statement, Benson ran to the fireplace and disappeared from view.

"Oh My Gosh" I uttered, hardly able to comprehend the news that I had just heard. Hogwarts? Closing down?

"I know" Potter whispered, his face whiter than I'd ever seen it before. "Come on, people will begin to get suspicious" He told me as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the hole we were peaking threw to observe McGonagall in the office.

We walked back, no sound but our feet tapping on the floor and our heavy, nervous breathing.

"We need to do something" Potter announced breaking the silence.

"Do something?" I replied quickly, "What the fuck can we do? Benson seemed to have his mind pretty made up in there. Besides, by the time we leave, it will all be done. It won't affect us"

"That is so typical of you Wood, so selfish as always." He scoffed, raising his voice in an attempt to mock me, "It won't affect us" he repeated, using ridiculous hand gestures which I had definitely not used.

"Whats the point? You heard McGonagall earlier! We'll probably be expelled if something happens. Besides, if it means that much to them, they'll find a way to stop it"

"So? My siblings are going to still be here for the next couple of years and my family have been in this school for generations! I want my descendants to be able to come here and be in Gryffindor. Don't you?" He questioned.

"There is probably nothing we can do about it anyway." I told him, though I knew in the pit of my stomach that eventually he'd convince me otherwise and I'd soon be helping him with some extraordinary plan to save the school.

"Yes there is. You and I both know that if we worked together, we could do it! We're the only people in the school with enough influence!" He said. "I'm going to do this whether you agree or not, all I am asking for is your help"

"Say it then"

"Say what?"

"Say that it would be impossible for you to do this without the brilliance of me to help you"

"Wood, just help me, you've got nothing to lose."

"Potter, just say it. You've got nothing to lose" I mocked him.

"Fine, I can't do this without you and I need your help! Happy! Now will you help me, the school is in danger!" He begged.

"Okay, I'll help you." I promised. "But we probably shouldn't tell that many people just yet. I mean, we don't want anyone to start to worry."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll just keep it between me and you" he said.

"Fine, meet me this Friday at six in the library"

"Oh, we can't do this friday, we have quidditch practice then"

"Says who?' I asked determined.

"I say" He announced, pointing his fingers to a shiny red pin that sat on his cloak.

"You? You're quidditch captain?" I asked shocked.

"Jealous, Wood?" He smirked.

"Of course not, Captain" I told him. My face and tone probably didn't hide my irritation.

"Well, I was thinking of starting the practice with two laps around the field, but just for you it will be three" He stated smugly. "So after Quidditch practice, we will get to work!'

"Sounds good" I smiled as he started to walk away from me. "Oh, and Potter!" I called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I still hate you" I smiled.

"You made it four laps now Wood"

Title song from song by All American Rejects


	4. Wherever you will go

**Sorry for the wait!**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong> 

* * *

><p>I walked in to the dorm room. I'd just got back from McGonagalls with Potter, and thrown a mini- tantrum at the fact that he was Qudditch captain and not me. Roxy and Lyndsey were both already there, along with Tallulah and Charlotte, our other two dorm mates. Our dorm was probably one of the most divided dorms in the history of Hogwarts. Tallulah and Charlotte were best friends,while Charlotte was innocent and nun-like, Tallulah seemed to hate our guts for no particular reason at all. They never went to the parties or hung out with all the cool seventh years like us, mostly because we didn't invite them to. All in all, they were the complete opposite of us, and as such were on the complete opposite side of the room.<p>

"Where have you been all evening?" Roxy asked.

"She's probably been out snogging the boys" Lyndsey joked.

"Actually, I was at McGonagall's with your idiot of a cousin" I told Roxy.

"Which one?" She asked, jokingly.

"Were neither of you listening to that announcement earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. So, you gonna tell us what the meeting was about?" Roxy asked.

"My behaviour, apparently if it doesn't improve I'll get kicked out of school" I told them. "Like I care"

"I don't know Woody, maybe you should. I mean, you have a year left, what are you going to do if you get kicked out for the rest of your life?" Roxy asked me.

"Oh Godric Rox you sound just like my dad!" I exclaimed, rising from my bed. "It's simple. I'll be a socialite!"

"A socialite. Really?" Roxy said. "What about Quidditch? You know the Harpies are ready to sign you on the spot"

"I don't want to play quidditch and you know that Roxanne. Especially not for them." I whispered.

"Fine. I'm just saying it might be a bit more fun than running around at a party every night getting drunk" she stated.

"Roxanne Weasley, do you not know me at all?" I asked her. "Well what are you going to do if you've got it all worked out?"

"I'll be a healer like my mum" She explained. "I've got it all planned out"

"What about you Lyndsey" I asked, turing to the blonde that was painting her nails.

"I'm going to go into muggle beauty and work as a beautician, painting people's nails and doing their hair and make-up" She announced. This suited her, as if there was one thing Lyndsey knew about, it was how to look good, which she always seemed to do.

"Oi, Tallulah, Charlotte. What do you two plan on doing once you leave this place?" I shouted over to them.

"Joining a covenant probably" Roxy whispered in my ear, causing me to laugh.

"I was going to take a year or two off, then come back here to work as a care of magical creatures teacher" Tallulah told me.

"What about you, Brown?" I asked Charlotte

"I was thinking about working as a curse breaker for Gringotts" She told us, a little shyness coming through in her voice.

"See Blake? Everybody's got it planned out, just not you! You need to try to think what you might want to do. What happens next in the world of Blake Wood?" Roxy asked.

The world began spinning around me when I realized that I wasn't a child living in a child's world anymore. This was real. I needed to decide.

"I need some air" I announced, almost running out of the room and into the common room. 

* * *

><p>"That's mine!" I shouted at Potter as he snatched the bagel out of my hand. It was breakfast the next morning, and after hardly getting any sleep due to my conversations with McGonagall, Potter and even Roxanne, I was deathly tired. And grumpy.<p>

"Do you really want it now?" He asked through a mouthful of it. I scoffed, grabbing another one and turning my attention to that.

"Don't forget guys, Quidditch practice on Friday before try outs for Saturday at 10am" Potter announced to the table. "Sorry Wood but it doesn't look like there is going to be a place for you on the team"

"For me? You honestly think you'd be able to win the Quidditch cup without me on your team?" I told him sincerly.

"Fine, maybe there is a spot for you" He responded, obviously realizing his stupid mistake.

The owls flew overhead, dropping the daily prophets for everyone around us. I couldn't care less for the Daily Prophet, which was why my subscription was non-existent. However I always had Roxy read me the Quidditch league tables, just to check how my dad was doing.

"So, who's at the top this week?" I asked Roxy.

"Well, Puddlemere are first at the moment, followed by the Harpies..." She began.

"I don't care about the Harpies" I reminded her in a dry, monotone voice.

"Followed by the Canons in third." She finished.

"Great" I told her the same tone as before.

"Cheer up Woodey, it's the first day of school. Nothing has gone wrong yet" Louis told me.

"Not for you it hasn't" I reminded him.

"So, Seventh years. Here are your timetables!" Longbottom announced handing them out to the group at the end of the Gryffindor table. "Please alert me if you find anything wrong with them, otherwise, I'll see most of you in Herbology."

I checked my timetable giving it a once over. Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Herbology. However my whole day on Friday seemed to be taken up with a subject that I was pretty sure I was not taking.

"Professor L, my timetable says I'm taking Lifestyle lessons on Friday, I'm pretty sure I didn't choose that" I told him.

"Same" Everyone mumbled after me, all in the same confusion. Yes, well, more will be explained on Friday, but it is now a mandatory lesson for both sixth and seventh years" He told us, strolling away as if afraid to stay more.

"Lifestyle lessons, what do they have to do with forcing us to be prepared for adult life?" Lyndsey asked, followed by repeated words of agreement.

"I wonder" I stated looking James strait in the eye. It was obvious what was happening. So painfully obvious. 

* * *

><p>Friday came around quicker than imaginable and I soon found myself waiting with Roxy and Lyndsey in the 'Lifestyle Lessons" Classroom, surrounded by our other seventh year peers. Basically, it was just an old unused room with a sign on it and a couple of desks placed inside.<p>

"May I have your attention please" A petite lady of about thirty said as she exited the nearby office. "As I am sure most of you are now aware, this is your lifestyle lesson, for which I will be your new professor. I am professor Johnstone, and I'm sure soon I'll become very familiar with all of your names"

She looked excitedly about the room, at each of the class members uninterested faces.

"How long do you reckon she's got till she runs out of this door?" Roxy whispered in my ear. "Two or three weeks?" She suggested.

"More like two or three days" I mumbled, causing us both to laugh.

"I am sorry can I help you young lady?" She asked me, her face falling from the overly happy annoying one to one of an attempt of anger.

"No, I don't think you can" I replied.

"Well, would you like to come up here and explain to all your classmates who want to learn what lifestyle lessons are all about?" She asked.

"Not particularly" I stated nonchalantly.

"Okay, Miss..." She asked.

"Wood. Blake Wood" I told her.

"Of course. Blake Wood" She repeated. "Right, well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Lifestyle lessons are all about preparing Hogwarts' NEWT students for adult life. We will be teaching you how to cook, handle your finances and live in a way that allows some of you to fit in with muggles. There will be no final examination, you will be assessed on the work you show throughout the year. So some of your results are already damaged" she said looking straight at me.

"Part of your assessment will be taken just before the Easter break in which you will take a trip with an assigned 'partner' to try to teach you about married life in the muggle world with a pretend child. Believe me, it is the best method of contraception you will ever find. Which leads me on to the next thing. You will be working in pairs, one boy with one girl. Don't get too excited however because I have yet more good news for you. Your 'spouses' have already been chosen." She told us, causing sighs to break out under the many mumbles. "So, if the young gentlemen will stand on the left side of the room and the ladies on the right"

We followed her orders, waiting on each side of the room. She placed a charm and moved the tables so the sat in a straight line along her classroom that was larger than I originally thought.

"Vivian Adams and Louis Weasley table one." She called out, directing the loud Gryffindor and dull Ravenclaw to the first table. "Charlotte Brown and Jack Hart to table number two. Roxanne Weasley and Joshua Stone to table three..." She continued on and on until the numbers dwindled. Soon, I found that it was just me, Tallulah, Edward Sagen and Potter. Edward Sagen was the most revolting boy you could ever meet. He picked his nose constantly and was pervy and seemed to be very well acquainted with his right hand. For anything. Yet somehow, I hoped that he was my partner.

"And the final two pairs, Tallulah Keane and Edward Sagen at table thirty-one and Blake Wood and James Potter at table number thirty-two" She announced causing a loud groan to escape my lips.

"Is there a problem with that Miss. Wood?" She asked me in an almost condescending way.

"Not at all Miss. Johnstone, Right Wood?" Potter said casually throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Right" I grumbled back, as I through his arm off.

"Well, that's good now isn't it" Johnstone smiled. "So, now that you all seem to be acquainted with your partner I can give you the first task. I told you before that these were your spouses, however I was lying. These people are in fact only your fiances, so you are to begin to plan the happiest day of your life: your wedding. You have the next two weeks in which you and your partner will work together and compromise to come up with a plan for your perfect wedding. You will be assessed on the way you approach this task. Two weeks from today, in this very lesson, you will be presenting your wedding idea to the class. I shall hand out some parchment with everything you need to know on it. Any questions? Begin" She informed, causing a wave of excited squeals from the girls across the classroom and a groan from the boys. Me? I'm not sure how I feel. Planning a party is great, but planning a wedding to Potter? Just thinking about it makes me feel sick.

"I've got this" I told him, "Party planning is my field of expertise"

"Really? Who was the one that hosted the party at the Ministry of Magic last year?" He sung, almost begging me to hit him.

"So? Just because it got in the paper doesn't mean it was a good party!" I told him, "Besides, we don't need you to destroy another building"

"Wood, Potter don't forget, this needs to be a joint effort!" Johnstone shouted over at us.

"Fine, the wedding will take place in early summer..." Potter began.

"Late Winter!" I interrupted. 'It will be held in early winter on December 3rd"

"No" Potter stated. "June 11th, no other date would work better..."

"Except December 3rd"

"Whats your obsession with December 3rd?"

"Whats yours with June 11th?'

"There is no way I am having my wedding in December!"

"And me in June!" I shouted.

"See!" Johnstone said, running into our argument. "Class, Class! Here with Miss Wood and Mr Potter, they can not agree so they will be doing what married couples need to do: Compromise. Blake wishes for her Wedding to be held in December while James in June, so we need to compromise and pick a date in between. Perhaps February 15th?" She offered.

"Fine"

"Fine"

The rest of that long lesson continued with ridiculous banter like that over the stupidest things right down to the very minuet and second the ceremony would take place. Honestly I don't think either of us cared about how the wedding was actually going to happen, we just wanted to annoy each other because it was just what we were so used to doing.

Before I knew it, Roxy and I were walking down to the Quidditch pitch, with me in a small depression about the fact that even after my brilliant Summer of non-stop partying, my school year was so far one of the worst ever. Roxanne on the other hand, was completely loved up, having decided that after just over two hours of knowing Joshua Stone, he was the one for her.

"And have you seen his eyes? They're so pretty and blue. They're just as perfect as he is" She droned on. Usually I'd listen, ready to gossip on with some proper girl talk with Roxanne but today I just did not have the energy. My mind was in other places.

"Welcome team!" Potter announced looking at the group in front of him. The chasers were currently me and Potter, whilst Roxanne and Nick York were our beaters and Louis played keeper. This meant that we had two spots open to try out for, Seeker and another chaser position with me and Potter.

"So practice will be on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings from 5 till 8pm, not Saturdays and Sundays to allow us to recover from our hangovers." Potter stated. "Tomorrow however we must all be down here to assess those who are going to try out for our two open positions which are still Seeker and Chaser. The one thing I want is to win this year. I can't wait to see the look on those Slytherin's face when we absolutely thrash them in the final! Any questions? Queries? Anecdotes?"

"Yes." I joined in. "How are we supposed to practice on a Wednesday evening when we have a meeting with McGonagall for the rest of the year that just so happens to clash with that?"

"Fine, we we'll be practicing Monday, Thursdays and Fridays" Potter informed the group, looking annoyed at the fact I'd just reminded him of something obvious. I beat him! "So, let's start today with two laps around the field to keep healthy, but don't worry Wood. As promised, it's four for you" He smirked, reminding me why I hate this idiot so much.

The other three did there laps and left, heading back up to the main building to take a shower. When I'd finally finished my torturous laps, Potter stood at my finish line, laughing at me.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I told him, shoving past him on the way to leave.

"You never fail to inform me, but remember we had plans after Quidditch, to talk about a certain, issue" He whispered, getting quieter and closer to me as the sentence continued on.

"Right, so have you got any ideas on what we might do? How to save the school?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping you did" He claimed, his eyes dropping down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Right, well what did Benson say was wrong with it in the first place?" I asked.

"He said students educated here are less prepared for aspects of real life'

"and..."

"Well what does that mean? We all need to get 'O's in that ridiculous Lifestyle class?"

"If we want to keep this quiet, its our best hope"

"So we just want to persuade everyone to do well?"

"I guess so. Why don't you talk to your dad about this? He has a lot of influence at the ministry, I'm sure he can get them to change..."

"I don't want him to get involved!"

"Why not? He'd probably be our best shot!"

"Because I don't, it's complicated!"

"fine" I stated walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, chasing after me.

"Hogsmeade"

"No, you can't" He blocked my path.

"And may I ask why you now have the ability to make decisions about my life and what I do?" I told him.

"Well, firstly you get caught, you get kicked off the Quidditch team!" He told me, "And secondly, remember what Benson said. Hogwarts will be under random inspections from the ministry, how badly is it going to reflect on Hogwarts if you're in Hogsmeade."

"Potter, the biggest difference between you and me is that unlike you I don't get caught" I told him, walking a little further.

"Please Wood, they'll be people snapping photos of you if they can. Are you not going to be in the slightest bit subtle?"

"I promise I won't get caught!"

"Fine" He said, still following me.

"Well if you're oh so kindly allowing me to go why are you still following me?" I shouted, turning to face him.

"Because I am coming with you"

Great. 

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Also, any suggestions for how they might save Hogwarts?**

**Chapter song title from The Calling**


	5. Turn me on

Christmas eve aim: Update as many stories as I can on fan fiction . net

Merry Christmas! x

* * *

><p>I carried on walking towards the gate, with Potter hot on my heels.<p>

"This is how you get to Hogsmeade? You just walk through the gate, no secret passages or anything? I thought you said you were going to be subtle!" He shouted.

"I am being subtle." I told him. "I'm acting natural, if I look like an idiot then people will take notice"

I mumbled the spell that I had learnt in my second year here, to stroll through the gate with ease. Being Potter, he just continued to follow me.

"You know it's pretty weird having you stalking me like that! And besides, we were supposed to act natural and not draw attention to ourselves, which is pretty hard to do when you're walking as if we're in an argument!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Walk next to me you idiot, and act natural" I warned him as we arrived in the main village. He walked right by my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing" I asked him, throwing it off quickly.

"I am trying to act natural!"

"By putting your hand on my ass?"

"I thought we already clarified that you had a nice ass!"

"Stand next to me but do not touch me!" I hissed.

"Now look who's not being subtle"

"Fine"

"What's fine?"

"Put your arm around my waist but if it goes any lower than that you will lose it and that is a promise"

He did as I said, his arm comfortably wrapped around my petite waist. We walked through the darkening streets of Hogsmeade until we arrived at my favorite pub: The Three Broomsticks.

"This is where you want to go? It seems a little mainstream for you" Potter said as I lead him into the building. "The Hogs Head is good..."

"Well this is my trip and you are just tagging along like a dog" I reminded him taking a seat in the corner.

"Woof" He said sarcastically, causing me to let out a little chuckle.

"Did I just make you laugh?" He asked. "Did I James Sirius Potter make Blake Wood laugh?"

"Don't flatter yourself you big-headed idiot" I smirked.

"Whatever" He said, looking at the menu.

"Blake! Shouldn't you be at school?" Madame Rosmerta asked me. If Madame Rosmerta was old before she was ancient now, with white hair and more wrinkles than an Elephants scrotum.

"But Rosmerta, if I was at school I wouldn't get to come here and see you!" I reminded her sweetly.

"Oh, alright young lady, I'll get you your usual on our secret, but this is the last time!" She warned me, before realizing that today there was another person at the table. "And Blake who is this handsome young man who has accompanied you today?"

"He's my...Quidditch captain?" I said, unable to think what title I was to give him.

"James Potter" He said, shaking Rosmerta's bony hand.

"James Potter? Well, you are the spitting image of your grandfather! I used to serve him years ago. What can I get you to drink James Potter the Second?"

"Red current rum please, no ice" He asked, seeming to lean into the corner as he did so.

"Red current run no ice? Well, that is exactly your grandfather's drink as well" She exclaimed heading to the bar, but managed to turn around and mouth "He's cute, good one". I rolled my eyes and leaned as far as possible away from Potter, who now had reduced himself to almost part of the wall.

"You alright?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine" He said, returning from the small child to his arrogant self.

"You sure? You went really odd just then" I told him.

"I am fine" he stated, emphasizing each word.

"If you're sure" I said. The drinks quickly came, me with my fire whiskey and Potter with his rum.

"So, what happens now?" Potter asked, whilst I was midway through my first gulp.

"You leave and I get to enjoy the night the way that I had planned" I suggested.

"No because if you think you are showing up to Quidditch practice hungover tomorrow you are wrong"

"Well I'm not heading back to the Castle just yet"

"Alright, but I am asking, hypothetically of course, what do you do next?"

"Well, I have another fire-whiskey and then find a guy to pay for it all"

"You find a guy to pay for it all"

"Yep, all my drinks for that night"

"Well, who do you pick?" He asked me. "If I wasn't here who would you pick tonight?"

I scanned the room looking for the perfect person for the job.

"That guy!" I told him, pointing to a brunette in the corner.

"Why him?"

"Well, number one he's not bad looking, if there was a photographer I wouldn't be embarrassed. Number two look at his left hand, no ring! Number three his appearance is clean and neat, emphasizing that he has been raised in a proper way and thus he has the money needed to pay for my drinks and my presence"

"Well, number one that is stupid, number two you sound like a whore and number three you are stupid, emphasizing that that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard" He mocked me.

"Really? Because your cousin is almost a pro at it" I teased, causing his face to tense up.

"She does this to?" He asked.

"Yep, Roxy, Lyndsey and I do this all the time!" I told him, the final drop of fire-whiskey going down my throat whilst I signaled to Rosmerta for another one.

"Fine, well how do you do it?" He asked, "Get them to pay for the drinks I mean"

"Well looking like this helps a hell of a lot" I pointed out.

"Wood, you are in your Quidditch uniform and haven't showered since practice, in which you ran four laps."

"Well neither have you! And besides we are talking hypothetically. Tonight my dear old Quidditch captain, you are paying for my drinks"

"I am?" He asked.

"Yep"

"Well, then I expect to be treated like any of your other sponsors. Treat me the way you would the guy at the bar"

"I don't want to do that" I stated.

"And why not?"

"Because it is a simple step-by-step process which I am not prepared to follow with you, even I have standards"

"Well, good luck finding someone to pay for your drinks dressed like that" He reminded me, making me again realize that I had no other choice.

"So, the first thing we do is make sure that we are in his radar, walk up to nearby him look him strait in the eye and smile" I told him, doing exactly what I was saying. "Our smile is encouraging and it means come to us, rule one is never go to them."

"Should I be taking notes?" Potter asked sarcastically. I let out a giggle.

"That is the other thing, laugh at everything he says. Rosmerta will soon come up and offer you a drink" I said as Rosmerta dropped off our second round of Fire-whiskey and rum "To which you politely decline, but he insists yes. You go on to chat with him throughout the evening, let him ramble on and on about himself, have a code name that you use rather than your real name and give as little detail about yourself as possible. Touch him in a seductive manner, but nothing too inappropriate."

I carried on teaching Potter the methods I had been using for the last couple of years, demonstrating them as I did so.

"And by the end of the night, when he is walking you out you turn to him and lean in and give him just a little peck on the lips"

"Do you now?" He asked. The evening had ended and I was now walking outside, slightly drunk and slightly closer to Potter than would normally be expected.

"Yep!" I announced, stumbling and holding on to him. Change that slightly to a lot.

"Well then where is my kiss? I believe I played along and payed for your drinks!"

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, here it is" I told him leaning in preparation and anticipation for the kiss.

Our eyes were closed and our lips almost joined when a flash of light interrupted us from our moment. Behind a large camera was a lady as old as Rosmerta with fake nails and a crocodile skin bag.

In short terms, we were screwed.


End file.
